


let me coax you tonight (tell me our story once again)

by theAbandoned_Grimoire



Category: Supernatural Movie Actor App (Unlimited), 灵异片演员app - 戏子祭酒 | Supernatural Movie Actor App - Xìzǐ Jìjiǔ
Genre: Coaxing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Storytelling, post-horror skewers, xie chi is a menace, xie xinglan is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAbandoned_Grimoire/pseuds/theAbandoned_Grimoire
Summary: “Tell me the story of Narcissus again,” Xie Xinglan suggested.Xie Chi smiled. “Why, did you want to be coaxed again, brother?”
Relationships: Xie Chi/Xie Xinglan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	let me coax you tonight (tell me our story once again)

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot for RT's 6th Anniversary CG Celebration Event! This little ficlet takes place post-Horror Skewers and pre-1552 Haunted House. To be more specific, it occurs halfway through Chapter 68, after Xie Xinglan's body has been completed by the app and before Xie Chi decides to join the cast of 1552 Haunted House.

The room was dark, the fruity scent of red wine hanging in the air. Xie Chi had finished all the alcohol purchased, under the premise of not wasting his points. He needed something to drink to temporarily get the issue of the app’s installment plan out of his mind.

“Tell me the story of Narcissus again,” Xie Xinglan suggested. “We have no news about the next movie anyway.”

Xie Chi smiled. “Why, did you want to be coaxed again, brother?”

Xie Xinglan did not immediately reply. Although Xie Chi could feel his assent, he continued waiting patiently- it wasn’t every day that he got a chance to tease his brother. In fact, it was often the other way round.

Who asked Xie Chi to be the more judicious one between the both of them?

“You coaxed her with such a nice story, but summarised Narcissus’ tale in such a perfunctory manner,” Xie Xinglan eventually complained, not even bothering to hide the jealousy in his tone. “I want a longer story than she got.”

“Didn’t I already say it?” Xie Chi laughed. “Coaxing is a part of deception. The word itself originally meant ‘to persuade by flattery’, and had the underlying meaning of ‘make a simpleton of’.”

“So, there is no need to coax you.” 

Xie Chi’s eyes were bright as he looked up at the empty ceiling, imagining a petulant look on Xie Xinglan’s face. “Because no matter what happens outside, whatever is between you and me is the truth.”

Xie Xinglan’s voice was soft. “Xiao Chi…”

“No need to be jealous of her, brother,” Xie Chi snickered. “You have always been and will always be my favourite.”

That was naturally a given, Xie Xinglan mused to himself. If it wasn’t him, who else could be Xie Chi’s favourite?

“Narcissus was the son of the river god Cephissus and the nymph Liriope. Because he was of great beauty, he felt that no one could ever match him, so he would never fall in love with anyone.” Xie Chi’s voice was soft, a gentle lilt in the quiet darkness of their room.

“Until he saw his reflection in the water.” Xie Xinglan murmured.

Xie Chi smiled to himself. “It only took one glance for him to become obsessed. He was willing to stay by the water’s edge, if it meant that he could accompany his reflection for all eternity.”

“He was willing to waste away, to endure all hardship for the sake of staying with his reflection.”

“It is love,” Xie Chi concludes. “Don’t you think so, brother?”

Xie Xinglan was silent for a few moments. “Not our type of love,” he responded confidently, his low timbre coloured with a hint of a laugh. “Because Xiao Chi is smarter than Narcissus ever was. So I don’t have to worry about you trying to drown yourself to be with me.”

“...” Xie Chi was stunned. “You’re not romantic at all, brother,” he complained. “I was trying to set the mood.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Xie Xinglan didn’t sound sorry at all as he changed the subject. “I did want a chance to fight her, though.”

“I didn’t even dance with her or anything. I just spun the story she wanted to hear the most.” Xie Chi sighs in exasperation. “Isn’t this a little too much vinegar?”

“Of course not,” Xie Xinglan scoffed. “There can never be too much vinegar.”

*

_ There will always be loneliness in this world. As long as you are sincere and passionate, you will eventually gain love. _


End file.
